Give Me A Chance
by Mykindofstories
Summary: What would possess a man to commit suicide? He had the fame, he had everything he could ever want. Then...he met her and everything changed. Call it whatever, fate, destiny or just pure luck -he loved her and she loved him. He was walking with ease down the lane to recover, to start anew with her, putting everything in the past. But... it just wasn't enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my new story, Give Me A Chance! Now, this story is literally a film, translated and put into the perspective of Austin and Ally. It may not be my own idea, but I have put time and effort into writing this out and my thoughts into it. I won't tell you which movie as it'll ruin the story if you guys look it up. ;3**

**D/A - I do not own Austin and Ally or this plot line. Just the writing itself. **

Chapter 1 - Your Introduction

The night air was crisp and warm. A perfect night for anything outside. Many people hanging out with their friends or doing something at home with family. Though, if you wanted to find someone and couldn't, a good chance of them being at the concert was great.

The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was talking loudly, cheering for their idol to come out and sing. After all, they had been waiting outside for two whole hours. The huge stage was set up and prepped, the band waiting for the lead singer. Stage lights were on, giving the perfect ambiance. A blue wash covered the stage and the crowd stretched on until it was to dark to see anymore.

As the announcer stepped onto the stage once again, the screams got louder, everyone hoping that the star would appear and sing his heart out.

"And now, its an honor to present to you, the nations heart-throb, the the one and only singer and music composer, Austin Moon!" As the crowd went wild with anticipation, behind the closed area for people who didn't have tickets and were hoping for a glimpse of the music sensation, a frustrated Jimmy Starr was being bugged by new talent.

"Mr. Starr, look, Austin won't go on! It's been two hours. I'm Trent, a singer in the making."

He was replied with a simple 'Get lost.' The manager walked down the stairs to the stage as Trent followed him closely behind.

"Let me go and perform Sir. Please!" Jimmy ignored him, bringing out his phone and dialing a number, continuing walking to the trailer where Austin was. However Trent was persistent.

"Sir, please. I've been trying to make my way for five years because of people like these. I'm ready. Let me show you!" The incredible Jimmy Starr snapped as Trent jibed at Austin. He turned to the hopeful boy and pointed at him with an expression that he did not want to be messed with.

"Struggle more! Become original! Then, in 10 years, if I'm still alive, come and see me. Okay? Now get lost." Jimmy walked away and quickly snapped his phone shut as he saw the person he was trying to get a hold of.

"Dez! Dez!" He screamed over the swarm of people yelling. "Tell me honestly. Am I going to have a show or not!? The announcers tired of announcing again and again!"

Dez sighed. "Don't worry. I'll go get him." With a forced smile which seemed like a grimace, Jimmy walked back up as Dez hurried to Austin.

* * *

"Austin. It's time to go on stage." He said to his best friend. Austin sat in his chair, the light dim, surrounded by empty and half full bottles. Dez watched as his friend took another swig of the glass bottle in his hand, not caring he was there. Austin's then not caring expression changed into a smile.

"What's wrong Dez? They paid me to hear me sing." He drank some more and wiped the back of his hand across his lips. "I won't leave without singing. In fact, those who expect nothing are more responsible." Austin's smile spread into a grin as if he was going to burst out laughing because of Dez's command. He narrowed his eyes onto the bottle top. "C'mon, let's go." Austin took one more swig of the bottle before leaving his chair.

As they walked down the side of the border, Austin took of his shirt as he was given a new one by the help. He was then surrounded by 8 bodyguards in a square formation as fans from the side reached their hands out. However his hair was still messy and his eyes were bloodshot.

"If anyone tries to create a scene, ignore them. If anything goes wrong, it's security's problem. Don't get into trouble. Control yourself Austin." Dez lectured as he walked up with Austin. The cheering was getting louder and louder as they got nearer the stage entrance. With a pat on the back form Dez, Austin went onto the stage as fans began chanting his initials. _AM. AM. AM. AM._

"And finally, your wait is over! Here is Austin Moon!" Austin walked onto the stage looking down as applause and screams forced through his eardrums. His band fist bumped him before he was given his guitar, his headset already placed on before. He turned to face the audience and was blinded by the floodlights and millions of white phone lights, lighters or glow in the dark bands floating around in the sea of people.

His hands automatically shielded his eyes as they adjusted. After all, he had been in a dimly lit room for the past two hours. He sighed deeply before taking his hands away and biting his lip. His eyes were still not fully open. The crowd was begging for the voice that they loved and without too much enthusiasm he began to sing.

At the end of the first line of lyrics, he held the note for a while, not breaking the pitch. People cheered as the realized what song he was going to perform first. As he dropped the note, red lights ran over the crowd and smoke began to pour into the open. Austin strummed his guitar now and then for emphasis on certain points in the song. His voice was strong. It was the voice that so many people adored. The lighting changed colors and in some cases revealed his sleepless eyes. As the second verse began, he walked over to one of the amps and took a large gulp of the beer he had hiding behind there. The band continued an instrumental, already knowing that this was going to happen. As the crowd continued to cheer and scream, one person shouted loudly.

"He's drunk! AM!"

Either ignoring or not being able to hear the jibe, Austin walked over to the bassist and began the guitar solo as the lights and wave of people went crazy. Austin then began walking back up the front and crouched down as he started singing the second verse looking down to the ground. As the chorus broke out again, he looked at the crowd before beginning to join in on the guitars.

And then, something smacked him in the face. Austin stopped playing and looked to see a guy holding up his hands and apologizing. So Austin blew it off as Dez's words rang in his ears. _Control yourself Austin._

Just as he was about to continue singing, a second thing was thrown. It had burst and a liquid of sort had sprayed everywhere.

And that's when it all went downhill.

* * *

**A/N - So here's the first chapter! Hope you like! I probably won't update this until The Outcast is finished which shouldn't be too long.. Unless you know my updating schedule is lacking... well a schedule. Maybe if I reach a certain number of reviews I'll update sooner. Who knows?**

**I know much hasn't happened yet. But it's just the beginning. Give it a chance and who knows what will happen. **

**Read and Review! I'd honestly love to hear your thoughts on this.  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**0pA/N - I WRITE THESE FOR A REASON. Now, if you please do, go back and read the A/N on the last chapter. -.- It explains everything. I KNOW THIS IS _ALREADY A MOVIE._ I just love the plot and it's such a good story. Gahh. And for those who did read the A/N, thank you for taking that small second to read it. **

Chapter 2 - Fights and Flights

The crowd 'OOOOHHH'ed.

As the can flew by him, missing his head by an inch, he ignored it as the thrower smiled; his hands up in surrender. "It's just me bro." Austin smiled at the person and took a deep breath to go back into the song when a loud 'AM!' was yelled out. It was no coincidence that another can was thrown at him by the same person. Once the band had realized what was going on, the music began to fade as they watched, wondering if Austin was going to flip out once again. The foam of the drink splattered Austin's face as it flew by and as he looked towards the audience another can was chucked at him. All thoughts of keeping his cool and Dez's soothing words flew out of his head as he took off his guitar and jumped off the stage. The crowd was screaming louder and the body of people around the can thrower were beginning to chant for a fight. Austin immediately identified the guy and dragged him over the metal barriers.

The guy quickly clenched his fists around Austin's t-shirt and pushed him against the bars. Hands shot out, trying to touch the star. One guy was holding onto his jacket so hard that as Austin fought back, he flipped over the gate! The whistles and cheers were rising. Pretty soon, another two men had joined in beating up Austin as the crowd jeered on and paparazzi were filming the whole predicament with glee in their eyes. Austin was cornered, the stage pressing into his back. A sudden rush of anger flew through his system as he pushed away the two accomplices and wrestled their leader to the dusty ground - a spotlight following there movements. The whole thing being taken as a joke.

Soon, Austin had his hands around the person's neck. He pulled and pushed his head to the ground, straddling him, his teeth gritted. Immediately, bodyguards and Dez came out of the wing and grabbed Austin pulling him back leaving the guy on the floor breathing heavily. The crowds cheers died down as the realized their entertainment was being restrained.

"I'll get you Austin! You've ruined me!" The person screamed as Austin was lead away behind the gates, him also being held back my his 'friends' who realized how much trouble they would get in now that Austin had his guards with him. It didn't help that Austin was provoking him. The manager shooed away the people and got back stage while Austin as throwing his diva moods.

"I don't want security! Let me go!" Their grips loosened. Austin began walking down the side and went up to the fans who couldn't make it into the concert.

"Can I take these?" He asked pointing at someones hat and scarf. Without waiting for a reply, he slipped them off and walked away from his fans as they fawned after him. Dez soon caught up with him.

"In these cheap shows it happens." Dez said, talking about the fight. "Anyway we'll talk about this when we get back to the hotel." He watched as Austin went over to another random-er and took his sunglasses with a smile.

"I want to be alone. Go somewhere far far away." He replied back, looking at him dazed, walking backwards down the aisle.

"Do you have a problem if I come with you?" Dez asked as they walked around to the drinks table.

"No, I just want to get away from all this commotion." Austin said smiling, still hearing the cheers.

"What? There's hardly any commotion left now." Austin ignored him and uncapped the bottle of wine, downing it swiftly. "It's almost over Austin. After doing shows in London, New York, Australia, you don't have anything else to do." Austin turned to him. "Nobody wants you now." Austin stared at his friend for a few seconds before turning back to the bottle in his hand. Dez carried on his little rant, trying to get his point across.

"Music directors, the film industry, stage shows, pop albums - you have nothing." Austin took another swig. "No ones going to put up with a drunk artist for too long. No ones going to want that. And now it's come to this, that you have to perform in small cities. And sorry, but these things happen in these small cities." Once again referring to the fight. Throughout Dez's lecture Austin was continuously drinking, only stopping at small points. Dez sighed as he realized Austin wasn't listening. Austin looked at the nearly empty bottle in his hand.

"There's a lot that happens in my heart too. So what?" Austin answered Dez, taking another gulp.

"Nothing." Dez replied, taking the bottle from his hand. "Just stop drinking." Austin swallowed before smiling and turning to his manager best friend. "We haven't lost anything yet." Dez paused for a moment, holding Austin's gaze. "You were a star yesterday. And you still are." As Dez finished his sentence Austin immediately followed after.

"Are you finished now?" His random smiles gone. "Can I go?" His head gesturing towards the awaiting car. Without waiting for his opinion he swung his head round and walked away - another bottle in his hand, already pressed to his lips.

"Yeah, go! But this isn't Miami." Dez followed after him once more. "Where will you go in this city?" Austin excused the valet driver with his car and opened the door. Looking Dez in the eye, he sat into his car with an 'oof'. "If you get in an accident in this state, you'll end up dead!" Dez lectured, his voice raising.

"Dez you know me well. I don't drink to die." Austin told him with a laugh. "But I would die for a drink." He finished smiling. Slipping on the shades he took he sat in the car properly. "I'll see you later."

"Austin." Dez warned. Austin slammed the car door shut.

* * *

**A/N - No update I know. Sorry for that but I guess I lost inspiration for a bit. I still have but I was already writing this so I thought why not finish it? Ally will be introduced in the next chapter if I get around to writing it. Uhhhh what else... Sorry once again if you wanted an update. **

**Please read these A/N and D/A - you may find something useful. **

**I would LOVE to hear some feedback from you guys. I really need it. **

**Hopefully I'll be back for good c:  
MyKindOfStories xx**


End file.
